


Your Love is Scaring Me

by angrytrollnoises



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom! Steve Harrington, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Harringrove, M/M, Smut, Top! Billy Hargrove, handjob, no beta we die like men, praise kink kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytrollnoises/pseuds/angrytrollnoises
Summary: A little fooling around on the back of the bus.Title is from Scary Love by The Neighborhood





	Your Love is Scaring Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mostly at 6:30 am so I’m sorry,, , Comments appreciated lmao :’))

Steve was stuck next to Billy Hargrove, of all people, on the bus ride home from a neighboring town. Someone he’d resented for quite a while but, also found himself thinking about way too often lately. They’d just had a unsuccessful basketball game, their team loosing by 10 points and Steve was tired. However that didn’t keep him from only concentrating on the way Billy pressed against him every time the bus turned or how Steve’s foot would somehow find his. It was dark out now, the only light illuminating the cabin from the constant passing of a street lamp. It didn’t help how it brightened up Billy’s face though, how it made his still wet skin sparkle just so. It almost drove Steve mad really. He’d do anything to reach over, intertwine their fingers, kiss Billy’s lips. He forced himself to look out the window, turn his gaze-or his whole head rather- away from the man beside him. Still, the next noise he heard startled him, shook him to his core. A voice, close to his ear.

“I’ve seen you staring at me, Harrington.”

The voice was stern and sour, tumbling off Billy’s tongue like fucking poison. Steve could only tremble, feel every word drip down his back like beads of cold sweat. He had to protest or risk being caught.

“I wasn’t staring at you, Hargrove.”

He protested quickly, and of course Billy would see right through it. It wasn’t a great lie in the slightest. Billy’s sticky, warm breath didn’t leave his ear and he felt the heavy weight on his side only seem to grow.

“Are you sure, pretty boy? ‘Cause to me, it looks like you’ve been staring at me this whole time.”

Steve was stuck- physically and metaphorically. Billy had him practically trapped against the wall.

“I was just... looking past you.”

Steve tried to regain himself, act like the larger man pressing against him wasn’t giving him a tent in his pants. Billy’s chuckle was low and sultry, his blue eyes narrow as Steve stared back with his own.

“That’s not gonna’ work on me, princess.”

Steve’s back was pressed into the corner between the seat and the window now, his body turned somewhat to meet the other’s. Then Billy’s lips were on his own, molding together in some sort of screwed up dance. He could feel a noise erupt from his throat and he thanked God, that everyone around them were asleep. Once Billy pulled away, his breath only heavier with the loss of oxygen, Steve could see the glint in his eye. The devilish one that lit up with every passing street lamp, that came and went with the speed of Steve’s racing heartbeat.

Then Billy’s hands were on him. Long, slender fingers running from Steve’s chest down to his hips; pulling them closer to Billy’s so that his shoulders now pressed against cold steel and his back arched slightly. He looked up at Billy with slight worry crossing his face. Though, it soon faded.

“What will work on you?” 

Steve felt himself whisper, something of a playful tone leaving his lips. That seemed to spark something in Billy because Steve felt him dig his fingers into his hips, not enough to bruise but, to leave red marks. Steve let his eyes slip shut, their breathing the only thing he could hear in the moment before Billy’s next words.

“You have to stay quiet for me, baby.”

And Steve couldn’t say no of course so, he nodded. Billy’s hand came to Steve’s, taking it and pinning it to the window above Steve’s head while intertwining their fingers. That made Steve’s heart flutter for a moment. The next notion could’ve made it stop. Billy rolled his hips into Steve’s, pressing Steve back into the wall and straining his neck. However, the feeling of Billy’s hard on through the rough fabric of his jeans against the slowly riding up fabric of Steve’s basketball shorts caused his own hips to stutter and a whimper to plead deep in his throat.

“Billy-“

He felt the name slip from him before he could stop himself, sweet and needy. Billy simply shook his head, flicking a slick, pink tongue over his dark lips.

“I said you’ll have to be quiet.”

Steve wanted to open his mouth to protest but, that wasn’t what seemed to happen because Billy had brought a hand up to forcefully slip two fingers in. He pressed them down on Steve’s tongue, seeming to force Steve to keep his mouth slack as he dragged them over the pad. Steve didn’t have time to process as he was being rutted against again, choked moans being ripped from him. The friction wasn’t great for him from this position, however just seeing Billy’s straining face and the way he seemed to grind against him in need made Steve almost need to cum without being touched. 

Billy leaned over him, letting the hand pinning Steve’s against the window go and brought it back to his hip. He trailed kisses down his jaw and to his neck, his lips ghosting over Steve’s ear.

“Fuck, baby- I’m gonna’ cum just from grinding against your pretty little thigh. I bet you want to cum to, hm? Help me finish and I’ll give you what you want, baby.” 

Steve’s mind was swimming, Billy calling him baby was enough to make his head spin. He tried to nod against all odds, Billy’s rutting not slowing down and Steve brought his leg up best he could to give him that much more friction. 

“So clo- shit, Steve-“

Billy’s hips stuttered as he came, his fingers slipping from Steve’s mouth as they came to grip at the back of the seat. Steve watched as Billy came over him, his brows furrowing and his nose scrunching up as he whispered profanities and... Steve’s name. Fuck, that was hot. Billy’s breath was ragged as he came down from his climax, his eyes shut and Steve took it all in. However all Steve could feel now was his own aching erection in his shorts, rolling his hips up to find some kind of release but, found them being pushed down by Billy’s much stronger grip.

Steve squirmed impatiently, biting at his bottom lip as he watched Billy’s smirk pull at the corners of his lips. 

“I’ve got you, baby. Don’t worry.” 

Billy’s words soothed Steve in some way, relaxing best he could in the awkward position. Billy’s hand found its way from the back of the seat to the front of Steve’s shorts. His deft fingers, working the waistband of them and his boxers off Steve’s hips, allowing his already leaking erection to spring free. A gasp left his pursed lips, cool air flooding over the heat and he brought his own hand up to cover his mouth. He’d die if someone heard him.

Billy slowly wrapped his fingers around Steve’s length, his own spit slicking the shaft as Billy began to pump him. If Billy’s weight wasn’t holding down his thighs he’d of closed them in pure embarrassment, his hips jerking involuntarily.

“Fuck-“

He whimpered, muffled into the palm of his hand and Billy seemed to pick up his pace. Jerking his wrist just right and letting his thumb smooth over Steve’s slit when he came up. Steve’s moans didn’t seem to waver, his eyes narrowed as tears threatened to spill from the edges. He was so close.

“Billy, I’m going to-“ 

“Go ahead. I got you, princess.”

He wasn’t even sure if he was being quiet now, everything a muddle mess as he spilled into Billy’s grip. The constant flash of lights flooding in behind his eyelids, mixed with the ringing in his ears as he sat in his afterglow made him dizzy.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Billy’s sharp features; taking in the way his jaw curved when clenched and the glassy look covering his blue eyes. It struck something in his chest. Billy slowly lifted his hand, drawing his tongue over his palm to taste Steve. Another stupid smirk settled on his lips.

“That was fucking hot, Harrington. I can only imagine what you sound like normally. Perhaps I’ll find out next time.”

Steve was a blushing, panting mess. The way Billy carelessly licked Steve’s cum from his fingers and the way he already seemed to think there’d be a next time. Steve swallowed dryly and gave his own snicker.

“Perhaps you will.”


End file.
